Torn
by Ella1673
Summary: Lucy lives in Narnia with Caspian and is very happy, until old love Edmund returns to Narnia. Who should she choose and can she trust her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok, I'm not entirely sure about this one… I got the idea after watching **_**The Voyage of the Dawn **_**Treader for about the billionth time and noticing the way Edmund and Lucy don't really seem like siblings and Caspian and Lucy have definitely got something between them… (It might also have something to do with the Lucmundpian Youtube videos I keep on seeing…) I'm giving you the first chapter and I hope you can review it and see if you want me to continue. Also, Lucy is Narnian but after the Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe, got taken to Edmund, Peter and Susan's world, then stayed in Narnia after Prince Caspian. Right, background over: let's get on with it!**

**Chapter 1**

Lucy rolled her shoulders in delight at the sun streaming down its golden rays upon her. She glanced over the side of the dragon boat and gasped. She whirled around.

"Caspian! Caspian! Look! It's Edmund!" she cried, then clambered up onto the side and leapt in. She heard a splash come immediately after hers and she giggled, then swam after Edmund.

"Lucy!"

"Edmund!" she answered and the two hugged, their feet kicking desperately in an effort to stay afloat. She grabbed hold of his arm and swam off towards the side of the boat, where the men pulled her and Edmund up. She hugged the boy and turned as Caspian was pulled up, holding a squirming boy.

"Who's this?" Caspian asked, the disgust showing in his voice as the boy shrieked. Edmund made a face.

"Sorry about him. He's my cousin, Useless- I mean Eustace." he said and took one of the towels a sailor handed him.

"How did you get here?" Lucy asked, excitedly. Edmund smiled and pointed at Eustace.

"It's his fault really. There was this painting of water and this ship was on it. Eustace came in and started mocking me, because I inadvertently told him it looked like Narnian ship, when the water leaked out of the painting! There was loads of foam from the sea and he yelled at me and grabbed the painting. Well I grabbed him and suddenly the painting was on us and then I'm here! Oh, you have no idea how much I've wanted to come back here!" he said and smiled at Lucy and Caspian. Lucy beamed back and Caspian moved towards Lucy, a little jealously.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Eustace cried and Edmund, Lucy and Caspian all turned, puzzled, towards him.

"Stop what, Eustace?" Lucy asked gently.

"Playing with my mind! I want to go back to England right NOW!" he yelled. A passing sailor frowned.

"England? Where's that?" he asked.

"Yeah, sounds like a fairytale to me." A minotaur cut in. Eustace turned, stared at the minotaur and fainted dead away. Lucy sighed.

"Oh dear. I suppose we should have warned him…"

"Rynelf! Get over here! I want two cabins prepared! Fit for Kings of Narnia!" Caspian yelled and bowed slightly to Edmund. Edmund laughed and bowed to him back.

"How thankful I am for your hospitatilty, your majesty!" he cried and the two boys laughed. Then Edmund's face grew serious.

"Did you call us? Is Narnia in trouble?"

"No!" Caspian cried "There's peace everywhere! In fact, due to the peace I have gone on a trip to find out seven Lords: friends of my father's Miraz exiled. Come. I've got it all explained out in my cabin."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Edmund inspected the map in front of him and let his eyes wander up to where Lucy stood. She looked beautiful, the evening light was falling on her and lit her up like an angel. Edmund forced his attention back to Caspian as Caspian began talking.

"My father had seven trusted friends and advisors. When he died, Miraz tried to get rid of them. But they fled before he could. No one has heard of them since. I think it is my job to bring them back." Caspian said and Edmund felt a small stab of jealousy as Lucy looked up and smiled admiringly at Caspian. Edmund wished Lucy would smile like that to him. Like she did before- No! Edmund frowned slightly. It was stupid thinking like that. Lucy had made her choice to stay in Narnia. To stay with Caspian. Edmund would honour that. Edmund smiled.

"An honourable mission. But why am I here? And why is Usel- I mean Eustace?"

"Don't be mean, Ed. I'm sure Aslan will tell us when the time is right." Lucy said, then she turned. "I'm going to check on him. See if his seasickness is any better." then she swept out leaving the two boys staring after her. Edmund glanced away first. He looked down at the table, then across to Caspian. Suddenly, with out thinking he asked

"Have you married her yet?" then looked surprised that he said what he had just said. Caspian looked surprised too, then shook his head.

"No. I haven't asked her, either. I was going to after this voyage." he said and Edmund looked away, biting his lip. He forced a smile.

"I'm happy for you." he said and smiled properly. Caspian looked confused for a few moments then smiled too.

"Come on, Ed. I want to show you around!" he said and put a brotherly arm over his friend's shoulders.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Please do tell me if you think I should continue. I'm still not sure about it, but hey. I just want to know from people who actually read it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well, more people like this than dislike it, so I'm continuing. I'm very glad that I am actually, since I already have two endings to this and quite a lot of the chapters in between…**

**Chapter 2**

Caspian stood and watched Lucy, Reepicheep and Edmund talking. One corner of Caspian's mouth twitched up as he saw Lucy laugh and point backwards to Narnia. As she turned behind her, she noticed Caspian and waved to her. Caspian smiled properly and bounded down to them.

"Hello, you three. Come on. We should see the Lone Islands soon." he said and, taking Lucy's arm, led them across the deck of the ship to where a hill on Felimath was making the sky on the horizon arch up.

"Oh! It's beautiful!" Lucy said, smiling at the green island as it swam slowly closer. Edmund frowned and put down a portable telescope he had miraculously found on a barrel beside him.

"I don't think Caspian, nor any citizen of Narnia will find the fortress beautiful right now." he said and handed the telescope to Caspian. Looking confused, Caspian took it and put it too his eye. After a few seconds he gasped and drew it away.

"There's not Narnian flag in site!" Caspian said. Edmund smiled.

"That's treason." he said and laughed slightly. Caspian smiled, then turned and yelled across the deck.

"Drinian! Prepare two rowing boats! I want to land on Felimath!"

"Yes sir." Drinian said, in a resigned voice, then gave the orders to the crew.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Lucy took Caspian's proffered hand and let herself be helped out of the boat, then smiled as Edmund's cousin, Eustace, (who had come because he still thought there might be a British Consul) scramble out. She turned and looked up the steps of the beautiful fortressed city, that once used to fly the Narnian lion proudly at every turret. She frowned at exactly the same time as Caspian and Edmund who stood staring at the slightly ajar gates to the city. Caspian turned to Lord Drinian.

"Keep some men here. If I do not return within four hours, come looking." Caspian said, handed a sword to Edmund, then made his way up the steps to the gates, holding a sword himself. Lucy rolled her eyes, then grabbed a sword for herself and followed the boys, beckoning Reepicheep to follow her. She ran up to the gate and sighed as Caspian put an arm out to stop her.

"No Luce. You can't come. It could be dangerous." he said.

"Your only saying that because your horribly sexist." Lucy told him and slipped under his arm.

"I don't see why Lucy can't come." Edmund said, placing Caspian's arm by Caspian's side. Lucy turned and smiled at Edmund, then turned to Caspian.

"See. Edmund's nice." and she slipped her arm through Edmund's and pulled him along. Caspian sighed, drew his hand through his hair. He looked down to see Reepicheep.

"I suppose your coming too, huh?" he asked and the rat nodded, bowed and ran after Lucy. Just as Lucy was rounding the corner, the gates were flung open and Eustace came running after them and grabbed hold of Edmund's arm.

"Oh don't leave me with those.. Those savages!" Eustace cried and Lucy looked over to Caspian and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh don't worry! I've learnt my lesson! The whole world can come!" Caspian cried and Lucy smiled and stuck her tongue out to him, then turned and led Edmund up the empty street. Lucy frowned, the quietness disturbing her. Felimath used to be a bustling market town, with thousands of people swarming around it. Of course, that was 1,300 years ago, so it might have changed, Lucy reflected.

"Come on. Let's look around." Edmund said and she could feel him move reluctantly away from her. Lucy pointed to a large building standing imposingly in front of them.

"What about there?" Lucy said.

"I don't know. Looks dangerous."

"Well, how about this? I'll go into the large, scary and imposing building while you stand around in the sunlit square and look around, huh?"

"Caspian would kill me." Edmund said, then smiled ruefully. "I'd kill me." and he leaned towards her. Lucy quickly moved on and wished desperately her heart would calm its beating. She pushed open a door and waited till Caspian, Edmund and Eustace caught up with her. Edmund looked at Eustace then gave him a sword.

"Eustace do you want to guard?" He asked, and Eustace gave an almost audible sigh of relief.

"Sure! Don't worry! You'll be quite safe!" he said, then gingerly accepted the sword. Lucy raised her eyebrows at Caspian and he bit his lip to stop himself laughing. Edmund, Lucy, Caspian and Reepicheep then stepped through the grand doors into a huge, dimly lit hall, with huge bells hanging from the ceiling. Edmund frowned, then drew out the torch that had once been new three years ago and turned it on. The narrow cone of light light up a small circle of a grand table and they advanced on it and found two books, one tightly closed and the other a book containing thousands of names, most of them with lines struck neatly through the middle.

"Who are these people?" Lucy asked. Caspian leaned over and turned a page to reveal more struck out names.

"And why are they struck out?" he said. Suddenly a huge clanging echoed through the hall and the trio spun round to see dim figures emerge from the ceiling. Edmund stuffed his torch away and drew his sword, while the others followed his lead. Lucy put her practise into play and swung at one man, cutting his arm and launching a full-scale fight. Suddenly a girlish scream cut through the air, quickly followed by the sound of doors opening and a low laugh.

"Uh, uh, uh. I think we should drop those swords, don't you?" came a voice and Lucy swung round to see Eustace being held by greasy man who held a silver dagger to Eustace's neck. Lucy swallowed, the angrily threw down her sword. Reepicheep, Edmund and Caspian all laid their swords down more gently and their assailents ran forward and picked them up.

"Bind them." The man said and Lucy felt her hands being wrenched behind her and tied. She felt the man who was tying her lean over and whisper in her ear.

"Hello, pretty." Lucy furiously kicked behind her and she smiled as she heard a satisfying shriek as her foot connected with his shinbone. The man holding Eustace gave her a look, tutted and pressed the dagger a little tighter into Eustace's skin. Lucy swallowed and allowed herself to be led away. However, when they came to pick up, they picked him up by his tail and the valiant mouse decided this was one insult to many and began to yell at the slaver who was holding him.

"Don't you dare touch my tail! That tail came from the great Aslan himself!"

"By Jove! It can talk! Well this will fetch me a handsome price!" The man holding cried, then signalled for Reepicheep's mouth to be bound. He pulled the five of them roughly down the cobbelled road. However, as they were passing an old man standing by the gate of a handsome manor, the old man stopped the party.

"You!" the man cried, pointing with distaste at the chief slaver. "What would you say to me buying one of your slaves?"

"Go on." the man said and the old man pointed to Caspian. "Ah! I always knew you had fine taste, my lord-"

"Shut up, carrion! I do not wish to here anything except a price from your abominable mouth."

"300 crescents."

"100."

"150"

"Done." the old man said and the chief slaver and he shook hands. The slavers then released Caspian and handed him, still in chains to the old man. At this Lucy began to cry as she realised she would never see him again.

"Don't cry. I'll come back. I'll find you!" Caspian yelled as Lucy, Edmund and Reepicheep was pulled away. She kept on, the tears blurring her vision until she was deposited in a large boat and hauled away from the island she had last seen Caspian. The tears flowed freely as she was taken out and dragged up a cobbled road and deposited in the market square of Narrowhaven on Doorn. The chief slaver came up to her and roughly wiped away her tears.

"Now, now. Don't cry. Can't let you ruin your pretty face, can I?"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Caspian stared as the old man led him into his house, then unchained him and handed Caspian the key.

"I am sorry. I only wish I could have brought your friends. But, unfortunately I do not have that much money, as the disrepair around you will show."

"But, why did you buy me? Me in particular?"

"On whim. And because- No, you would think me a doddering old fool." the old man said and turned away. Caspian gently took his arm.

"No, please tell me!"

"You look like my old King: King Caspian. He was a fine man."

"And my father." Caspian said bravely. The old man gasped, then fell, awkwardly, to his knees.

"Forgive me, your majesty! Forgive me!"

"There is nothing to forgive. You have rescued me, Lord-" Caspian looked down at a little ring on the old man's finger "Bern". Lord Bern looked up and Caspian noticed tears in his eyes. Caspian held out an arm and helped the old man up.

"But now, you must help me find a way of rescuing my friends."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm not pleased with this. There was so much more I wanted to put in, but couldn't as I don't think you'd really want to read a chapter that went on for ten pages. At least it's better than my first draft… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Edmund looked as the slavers hauled Lucy against a wall and chained her up next to Eustace. Edmund managed to catch Lucy's eye and mouthed to her: "Don't worry," then stood still as the slaver walked over to Edmund. The, swift as lightening, Edmund swung at him, the heavy metal links of his chains smacking against the slavers face. The man howled and the other slavers drew their swords. Edmund tutted.

"You shouldn't have tied my hands in front of me." he told them, then swung his chains and managed to twist a sword from a shocked slaver's hand. He smiled as he heard the clinking of chains as Lucy tried to break free behind him. Edmund got a better grip on the sword, then his blood chilled as the metallic rustling suddenly stopped and a slow

"Uh, uh, uh. Drop the sword boy. Unless you want this pretty little girl to have her throat slit." Edmund turned and saw Lucy pinned to the wall by her throat, the chief slaver's little dagger pressed against her throat, just under his hand. Edmund swallowed, then lowered his sword. The chief slaver motioned with his head, then Edmund felt his hands freed and roughly chained again behind his back and a metal halter placed around his neck. The chief slaver stood up.

"Take him away. He'll ruin the auction." Edmund stiffened and he felt his anger rise at the thought of Lucy being sold. He looked over to where she sat between Reepicheep and Eustace. She looked at him and smiled, then mouthed: "I will get you again." then looked around and, seeing no one was watching, blew a kiss to him. Suddenly, to Edmund, the sky brightened and the situation suddenly seemed like it could turn out ok. He continued watching Lucy as he was hauled off.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Caspian watched as Lord Bern drew up a chair facing another chair and sat on one. Then indicated the other. Caspian gratefully sat down and looked at Lord Bern. The old man leaned forward.

"Now listen carefully, your majesty. In theory Gumpas, the governor acknowledges you and rules in your name, but in reality he would not be pleased to have a real King come in and show his might. He wouldn't believe you like this and alone, I myself would not have believed you if I had not known your father. Do you have anything around these waters?"

"My ship is just rounding the point. We have a few swords if it comes to fighting."

"Good. Now, it will not come to a real fight. Gumpas is a coward and will react to a show of might. Do you have a way of signalling your ship?"

"Yes. My man is down near the coast."

"Good. Take me." Lord Bern said and Caspian stood up and helped the elderly man out of his chair, out of his house and down to the coast where Drinian stood, obviously preparing to come and see if Caspian and the others were all right.

"Drinian!" Caspian called and quickly explained the situation.

"Captain, I think the best idea would be to sail down to Avra where I have a few estates. But first put up the King's banner and put your men in armour and put a lot on show. Then when you get to the open sea, send up signals to the ships you don't actually have but Gumpas will think you do."

"Oh!" Drinian cried, and rubbed his hand delightedly. "They will see them and read them! Don't worry, my liege, I will make it good." Drinian then turned and ordered his crew to row back to _The Dawn Treader_. Lord Bern gently reached out and tapped the captain's arm.

"Tell them to assemble at Bernstead. Then they will be out of sight. When the ship is docked, come back here. Still in full armour. Bring Caspian some finer clothes, a crown, a shield and a fine sword."

"Yes, my lord." the captain said, then leapt into a fast moving rowing boat. Lord Bern then took Caspian back to his house, where the crew of the Dawn Treader soon joined them back at Lord Bern's house. Lady Bern and her daughters, Parlia and Genevina, hosted a marvellous feast. However, halfway through the festivities, when no eyes where on him, Lord Bern snuck out and sent a messenger to Doorn to see to a few preparations for the following day.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Lucy felt the customary pull on her chains as she was pulled to her feet. She blinked sleepily and wriggled her shoulders to try and take away the stiffness that comes from sleeping on cobbles. She felt herself be taken to a market place and looked around for Edmund. She felt her heart quicken as she saw Edmund on the ground, his face bloody and cuts all over his arms and body. She swallowed and struggled with hate at the slaver who held her.

"Don't struggle, my pretty. Unless you want to end up like your boyfriend over there." the slaver whispered in her ear and Lucy stopped and allowed her hands to be unchained and herself to be put on a stand. She looked out and watched as people began leering at her and shouting. She ignored the shouts and turned her head away. Suddenly the slave dealer twisted her head back to face the crowd and one of his hands ran over her waist. Shuddering Lucy pulled away. The slave dealer scowled and slapped her across the cheek. Lucy squeaked, but held herself together. She looked over to Edmund and saw his frown and raise his head, his eyes wide with hope. Lucy frowned, when suddenly a shout caught her ear

"Long live the King!" Lucy gasped slightly and a trumpet blast shook through the air. She looked up and she could see swimming through the air above the small gates a huge banner with a red lion emblazoned across it. Lucy felt hope burn through her blood, especially when she heard a yell.

"Open up for the king!" Suddenly an oily looking man who had been sitting watching the auction jumped up.

"The King!" and tried to run away. The slave dealer reached over and took his arm.

"Calm down Malvern. I doubt they will bother us." he said, then turned back to his buyers. But those words turned out to be false. The doors crashed down and suddenly up the streets poured Caspian's men in armour, joined by Bern's men and supporters and the crowd they had picked up along the way. Lucy smiled as she saw Caspian at the front, run up to her and hold out his hand to her.

"I told you I'd find you." he said and she smiled and jumped down and hugged him. Then she pointed to Edmund, took a sword and turned to Gumpas' castle

"We have get Gumpas!" she cried and the two boys turned, Edmund standing up slowly due to his injuries. Caspian turned to him with a concerned face.

"Do you want to go back? I mean-" Caspian pointed to Edmund's injuries, but Edmund shook his head.

"No. I'm coming with you." and Caspian didn't argue with the fierce glint in his eye. The trio made their way up to the castle, taking Lord Bern and Drinian with them. Them forced their way through the unguarded door and made their way into a courtyard where slovenly looking soldiers stood. Caspian curled his lip in disgust.

"Where is you captain?" he bellowed and a lazy looking youth stood up from the wall he was leaning against.

"I suppose that's me."

"I would never have guessed." Caspian said, noting the fact the man wore no armour. "Well, despite the shocking state the Lone Island's army has fallen into, I will pardon you. Open a cask of wine!" he cried, then pushed through and opened a door. Lord Bern shared a glance with Drinian, then raised his fist and bellowed

"Long live the King!"

"Long live the King!" the soldiers agreed, understanding the cask of wine. Caspian, Lucy and Edmund made their way into the hall, closely followed by Drinian, Bern and Reepicheep. Gumpas looked up, then back down to his papers.

"No interviews without appointment, come back in a week at nine." Caspian scowled and opened his mouth, but Edmund strode over and, despite his injuries, grabbed the small desk, lifted it up and flung it over a little way away. Caspian raised his eyebrows then shrugged, walked over and grabbed the man from his chair and sat him down on the floor, before Caspian went and sat on the chair himself.

"Well, Gumpas. What a sorry state the Lone Islands are in. No wonder we have not received a tribute for nearly 150 years." he said. The shocked governor gaped for a second, then pulled himself together.

"Well, the Lone Islands are only just supporting themselves, your majesty." he grovelled and Caspian snorted.

"Which brings me to my second grievance. How dare you sell slaves on my land! My friends and I were taken as slaves with those other poor souls! You have prosperous farms, so do not dare tell me you are not making money and do not need to use this despicable trade!"

"But sir…" Gumpas cast around desperately for something to say.

"And selling your own people!" Caspian put in and Gumpas gasped, shocked.

"Oh no, sir! Never my own people!"

"Then why are all those names crossed out?"

"Ah. You saw the book. But you have not heard about the mist, have you, your majesty?"

"The mist?" Caspian said, glanced at Edmund and Lucy who both shook their heads. Gumpas glanced at the clock on the wall, then stood up.

"Come. It shall happen soon." he said then stood up and walked out onto a cliff. Caspian, Edmund, Lucy, Reepicheep, Drinian and Bern followed him and saw a little sailing boat rowing off into the middle of the bay, then stopping. Lucy frowned, then gaped as green mist melted from the sea, soon swathing the boat in it. And then, just as suddenly as it had appeared, it disappeared.

"Where did they go!" Lucy cried and Gumpas shrugged.

"It is the only way to stop it attacking the city."

"but you have not tried to find out the cause?" Lucy asked. The governor shrugged and Lucy found herself hating him even more. She turned to Caspian.

"Caspian, we have to help these people!"

"All right. Drinian, we set sail again in an hour. Prepare the crew." Caspian said and the captain ran off. Caspian took Lucy's arm on his and walked away. Then he stopped and turned back to Gumpas.

"Oh, I forgot. Gumpas you are no longer needed. Lord Bern will take your place." he said and Gumpas gasped and Edmund chuckled.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Edmund put a foot on the rowing boat and watched as Caspian was Lucy's favourite again. He sighed and turned back to see Lord Bern hurrying down the path clutching a rusted sword.

"My liege! I forgot! I would like you to have this!" Lord Bern said, brushing past Edmund and bowing to Caspian. "It is one of the seven golden age swords given to us by your father. It is said Aslan forge them from his breath. Take it. It may help you in your quest."

"Thank you. But already have a sword. I believe Edmund is in need?" Caspian said and raised a questioning eyebrow to Edmund. Lord Bern's face lit up.

"Of course! A golden age King, bearing a Golden age sword! If I may humbly offer the sword." he said and handed Edmund the sword. Edmund smiled and took it.

"Thank you, my Lord." and with that he jumped lightly into the boat and it rowed off to _The Dawn Treader_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**All my chapters are getting longer now that I'm actually working with the plot and chapters from the book, not just basing a story around it. Especially as I'm trying to merge Bookverse and Movieverse…**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I've eventually got my act together and written this. I'm so sorry that I haven't been uploading, as I'm now juggling extra homework, friends (doesn't that make it sound like I've got extra friends…), deviantART, my own writing, singing etc. and I'm afraid that Fanfiction has kinda lost out… Oh well, my dear friend jember13 has kinda inspired me to continue writing, so… on with the show!**

**Chapter 4**

Eustace frowned as he watched Edmund, Lucy and Caspian laughing at something. There was no reason for them to laugh, Eustace thought grumpily. The ship was being tossed around horribly in a storm, there was hardly any water, hardly any food and above all they were all too selfish to realise that Eustace was sick and that they shouldn't force him up on board to sweat around like a slave. Eustace's grumpy thoughts were interrupted by a light hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Eustace! You can do this!" a squeaky voice said and Eustace growled in annoyance and swept Reepicheep away. The mouse neatly back flipped and landed on the side of the deck. The mouse shook his head snootily, then raced along the deck and bounded up onto Lucy's shoulder. Eustace made a face, then turned back to whatever he was supposed to be doing with the rope he was holding in his hand. He frowned, put down the rope, glanced hastily over to Caspian, Lucy and Edmund, then snuck away below the deck. When he was below in the cool darkness, he sighed and wiped his forehead. He leaned against a wooden beam for a few seconds, then recoiled as he remembered how disgustingly dirty they had been. He shuddered and snuck off to where he remembered the oranges where. He fumbled around in his pockets and pulled out his little diary, a pencil and a box of matches. He lit a match and, in the small light of the flame, found a candle and lit it. He then put his diary and pencil down and peered over the orange barrel. He glanced suspiciously around him, then smiled greedily and picked himself out an orange. He sat down on one of the cleaner benches and picked up the orange to peel it.

"Ahmm!" Eustace looked up to see Reepicheep standing on the lamp, tiny sword drawn. Eustace raised his eyebrow.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Stealing rations is a crime that could be punished by death." the mouse informed Eustace. The boy looked distinctly unimpressed. Reepicheep sighed and leapt down from the lamp an moved towards him.

"Just give me back the orange and we'll forget about it."

"No! I've got it! I deserve it! You've had me working like a slave!" Eustace cried and he held the fruit possessively to his chest. The mouse looked incredulously down his nose at Eustace.

"You? Working like a slave? You have done less work than the King! Now put the orange back, or draw your sword."

"Typical of you to mistake your facts. And to solve everything by violence! Draw my sword indeed!" Eustace snorted.

"Mistake my facts!" The mouse cried and jabbed at Eustace with the flat of his sword.

"Ow!" Eustace howled, leapt up and grabbed a sword next to him and swung poorly at the mouse. Reepicheep snorted and danced backwards, leading the clumsy boy up the stairs on the deck.

"Come on boy! Dance! You're far to heavy on your feet!" Reepicheep cried, neatly swinging over Eustace's head and landing on the boy's neck. "Dance! It's a dance, boy! Your far to heavy! Try to predict where I'll go!" Eustace turned and swatted the mouse off and Reepicheep looked impressed.

"Good!" he cried. Eustace ran after him, pushing past a bewildered Caspian and a laughing Edmund. Eustace cornered Reepicheep on the side and swung the sword at the mouse, tipping both the sword and the mouse over the edge. Eustace gasped, eyes wide, and rushed to the side and leaned over. His mouth gaped as he couldn't see any sign of either. Behind him Reepicheep neatly swung down from the rigging, clutching Eustace's sword and the orange. He landed in front of Eustace and handed the boy the sword, hilt first.

"Well done boy! We'll make a swordsman of you yet!"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Lucy peered over the edge, trying to see through the, thankfully normal, mist. She felt someone join her and she looked to the side to see Caspian. She smiled and looked back through the mist to the island that was swiftly swimming into focus.

"I wonder if we'll find any answers there." he said and Lucy looked back at him.

"For what? The Lords or the mist?" Caspian turned to look at Lucy.

"Both, I suppose." he said and Lucy smiled and leaned softly against his muscular shoulder. She stayed there for many minutes, watching the shore as it moved towards them.

"My lord? We should drop anchor!" Drinian cried and Caspian swung round and moved over to the rest of the crew, leaving Lucy on the edge. She turned and looked the other way and smiled at Edmund as he sat in the rigging. Thee boy waved and scrambled down and sat next to her on the edge. Lucy laughed, but stayed firmly on the deck. Edmund smiled, then tilted his head back to the ominous, grey island.

"So, what do you think?" he asked. Lucy smiled and tilted her head to one side slightly.

"I don't know. I hope we just find all the lords here and the secret to the fog on the next island! Then we can go back to Narnia."

"You want to be rid of me that quickly?" Edmund joked, but Lucy turned, her face wide in horror, before she saw he was joking.

"Don't be silly. You'll come back to Narnia with us!" she told him, but Edmund smiled sadly.

"I don't think it works like that, Lu." he turned his face away from hers, "When I came through to Narnia the first time, you know, with Peter and Susan, we sort of cheated fate. We had to go back to England. I think the only reason we went back again, to Narnia, I mean, was because you had come with us. You're a Narnian girl, born and bred. That's why we went back and you stayed." he told her. Lucy frowned.

"Don't talk like that, Edmund." she said, then looked back up to him. "I don't think I could bare to lose you again." Edmund looked down at her words and slipped swiftly down onto the deck.

"Then come back with me." he said, Lucy gasped and opened her mouth, but thankfully she was saved a reply by Drinian shouting

"All men to the deck! Let's get this beauty anchored!" and Lucy turned and ran with Edmund to help anchor _The Dawn Treader_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, this was meant to be longer, but hey, you know… Oh well, please review!**


End file.
